Twisted Poison
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: How did Eisenhower get kicked out of West Point? What was Cora Wizard's last name before she was married? Who first told Dan about ninjas? This story answers none of thoes questions! For Ninja's contest!


_ Perfect, that was the word to describe this night. The night of my 16th birthday. My party was amazing. This was the first time I smiled in a long time, but this day deserved it. "Isabel Kabra!" one of my friends shouted over the music, "You didn't tell me how fantastic this was going to be! Happy birthday!" _

_ "Thank you," I said politely, but still happy._

_ That's when one song ended, and another began. "Oh! I love this song! We should dance!" she rambled. It was a newer song from the states, but I still liked it, so I let her drag me onto the dance floor._

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_This party sure does!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_My dress sure does!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_This comeing year sure does!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_It's gonna rock!_

Turn it down you say,

Well all I got to say to you is time and time again I say, "No!"

_I say that alot!_

No! No, No, No, No, No!

_But don't hear it! Well except in songs at great parties! not that I ever really go to parties..._

Tell me not to play

_Not really. My parents want me to play, just not with Lucian busniss._

Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play,

I say, "No!"

_I should tell them that!_

No! No, No, No, No, No!

_I'm a Lucian and they can't take away my birthright!_

So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it

There's only one thing I can say to you

_I'm a Lucian! You can't stop me!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_And be a Lucian!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_A true Lucian!_

I want to rock (Rock)

_Active in the Branch!_

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_LUCIAN!_

There's a feelin' that

I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world

_Nothing!_

That makes me go!

Go! Go, go, go, go, go!

_I'll go to a stronghold without you if I have to!_

Turn the power up

_I'm going to have some power!_

I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so,

Let's go!

_I'm so going to!_

Go! Go, go, go, go, go!

When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me

_I don't care if I have to shoot people!_

There's nothin' else that I would rather do

_NOTHING!_

** It's finally here. My 16th birthday. And a lot of things comes with being 16, for example, I, Natalie Kabra, will get to drive! When I was younger this might not have been a big deal, but after the clue hunt I think it will be fun. The normal kind of fun, not the Lucian kind. "It's about time you showed up!" Madison Holt snapped.**

** "Hey Maddie!" I greeted and we hugged.**

** It soon became a group hug when Sinead, Reagan, and Amy all joined in, squealing "Happy Birthday!" We had all become close after the clue hunt.**

** When the hug was over we all were smiling and laughing. "OMG! I love this song! My mom use to listen to it!" Amy exclaimed! **

** "Well what are we waiting for?" Sinead asked, "The dance floor is right there!"**

Your mama don't dance

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**They sure don't!**

Your mama don't dance

**Even the thought of Isabel Kabra danceing is laughable!**

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**I don't know which is more laughable!**

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_My smile grew at my decision._

I wanna rock! (Rock)

_I brought my mind back to the party. One of the last times I would be forced to "be a normal kid"_

I want to rock (Rock)

_I decided to enjoy it. One last moment of fun and danceing._

I wanna rock! (Rock)  
_But tomarrow I will show just how much I can rock at being a Lucian_

But when evenin' rolls around

and it's time to hit the town

Where do you go?

**Somewhere with my friends! Duh!**

You gotta rock it

The old folks say

that ya gotta end your date by ten

**What old folks? My mom's in j-a-i-l!**

but if you're aout on a date don't you

bring her home late 'cuz it's a sin

you know there's no excuse

you know you're gonna lose you never win

**Please, I always win. Most of the time.**

I'll say it again

And it's all because Your mama don't dance

**Maybe if she did she would have been a better mother.**

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**Or maybe if he did.**

Your mama don't dance

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**Nope, but they sure were great Lucians. I rolled my eyes at that thought.**

When evenin' rolls around

and it's time to hit the town

Where do you go?

**Where ever would tick off my parents the most!**

You gotta rock it

**I don't want to be anything like them!**

And it's all because Your mama don't dance

**I wish she would have raised me normal!**

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**And I wasn't anywere near the top of the branch!**

Your mama don't dance

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

**Maybe then my life would have been better.**

And when When evenin' rolls around

**No, I have a great life. **

and it's time to hit the town

**Terrible**** childhood.**

Where do you go?

**But great life, and great friends.**

Play a little CC

**I looked around at all of them as the solo was on. Amy, so shy at first, still loved books, but hardly ever stuttered anymore. Sinead, still a brainiack, but a bit nicer, and happyer. Maddi, sill just liked she was, but got a long with others a little bit more. Finaly Rea, she's finaly able to show her self.**

Your mama dont' dance

**Maybe that's what I need to do.**

and your daddy don't rock n' roll

(Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock n' roll)

**Not be scared.**

They just ain't cool and they ain't about to start

**Not be scared to show just who I am.**

Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock

**Who I am, not who Isabel made me. I hate that this still bothers me after all these years.**

Your mama don't dance, no

**But I'm done.**

She just don't dance, no

**I'll just forget the past, and anytime I miss her I'll just remember...**

Your mama dont' dance

And your daddy don't rock n' roll, ow no

**She didn't dace, and she didn't raise me right.**

_I'm finaly going to be a Lucian._

**I'm finaly going to be myself.**

A/N: TA-DA! I thought it would be fun to do a mash up songfic, so the two song's I got were I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister, and Your Mama Don't Dance by Poison.

I got the idea for the sweet 16 Isabel/Natalie thing because thoes songs are ones that most ppl my age don't know, but most people my mom's age do. So I was thinking generation gap...

I hope you liked it and please review! Because they are awesome! (I mean really. I have a story up that has no reviews. Does it not even deserve a "You suck, get a life"?)

Sorry random!


End file.
